Amnesia
by sunshineandgunpowder
Summary: Ziva has amnesia and slowly uncovers the details of her relationship with Tony. AU Tiva. K Rating for now, could go up to T in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony can I speak to you?" I heard a man's voice from about ten feet away, and then footsteps. I did not recognize the voice for anything except the fact that it was American. He was speaking English and he had an accent much like that of the American President- Bush, I think?

I open my eyes to a small, cold room that I believe to be a hospital. A beeping noise at my right- a heart monitor- confirms my suspicion.

Tony- probably an American also, I have a small feeling that this name means something to me, something important, but I do not remember. It is distant, this feeling, as if it had been taken from me, stolen from my brain, like a precious stone burglarized from a jewelry shop.

I raise my hand up to my face to brush away some hair, several cuts and bruises cover my arm. I assume they were from an accident on the job, I must have screwed up, thrown an op, and got hurt in the process, but I do not recall having an assignment in America.

I look around my bed and find a pile of clothes sitting on a table to my left along with a badge- NCIS. My father told me great stories about a man he had known from NCIS- the assistant director, if I remember correctly. I open the leather ID case the badge is attached to.

I drop the case and it falls to the floor with a loud thump. A man comes running in- Italian maybe- and asks me what happened.

"Who are you?" I question him. He looks at me, worried- no, hurt, like I had broken a promise to him, like I had taken something he loved away from him. _Tony_. I don't know why, but something in me suggests that that is him, this man I know but do not know at the same time.

He puts his hand over mine in a possessive manner and I jerk away. Somehow he feels important to me, but I do not know why, I do not know him.

"Ziva," something in his voice was pleading, begging me to remember him. "Don't mess with me, please, I almost lost you." His brown eyes struggle not to tear as he speaks, and I feel guilty for what I say next, regardless of the fact that it is the truth.

"I am not messing with you, and I do not know that you "have" me. I am not yours, I do not remember you." He looks down in an attempt to cover the teardrops slowly streaming from his eyes, and I try to reconcile for my statement. "I am sorry, but I am sure, if you call my father- Eli David- he can sort this out, he is the director of Israeli Mossad, I work for him."

He is visibly distressed at that, so he stands up and mutters something I recognize only to be an American colloquialism for goodbye then walks out the door.

I see him through the window, speaking to a gray-haired man and a doctor before he leaves. The man turns around and looks at me through the window with sorrow in his eyes, and then a doctor walks into my room.

"Miss David, how are you doing?" She asks.

"Perfectly fine, I would just like to get home." I reply shortly.

"Well I don't see why that would be a problem, just as long as someone stays with you."

"Yes, I will ask a friend."

"Also, I have some medicine you should take for the pain in your head, and I'd like it if you didn't stay up too late, listen to loud music, or travel on an airplane so that you make a quick recovery and can get back to work."

"Actually, I cannot help but take a plane, in order to get back home. I live in Tel Aviv."

The doctor points at her clipboard while replying. "It says here that you live in Southern DC, have our records not been updated recently for you, Agent David?"

"How do you know where I work? And why do you have records of me?" I sit up suspiciously as I scout the room for defense weapons and escape routes. I did not think of the Americans as threatening people, to Israel, at least, but I was beginning to worry. There is no reason for an American doctor to know anything about me besides my blood-pressure.

"We have records of all our regular patients, including employment information. NCIS isn't exactly a top-secret organization. Are you sure you're alright, Miss David?"

NCIS? I do not work for NCIS. Or do I? The badge next to my bed says I do, maybe I have forgotten, maybe this head injury is worse than I have been told.

"Yes, I am alright. Is it possible, that because of the injury to my head I may have amnesia? I feel as if there are a few things I may have forgotten."

"It's possible. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"No."

"Is your memory a bit foggy?

"No, I would, however, be accused of treason in my country."

For that she looks at me strangely.

"Okay, what year is it?" She tries instead.

"2004." I respond.

"Okay, it may take a while, but your memory will come back in time. For now, go home, spend time with loved ones, listen to stories and look at pictures. It will help." She hands me a prescription and points towards the pile of clothes that I now presume are mine. Then she walks out and I get dressed and leave as well.

The man with gray-hair tells me his name is Gibbs and that I work for him at NCIS. He gives me a ride to a house that he explains is mine and waits outside until the man I now know to be Tony shows up in a red sports car.

Tony walks up to my door holding a bag of chinese food and rings the doorbell. I open the door cautiously, I do not know if I offended him the last time that we met or not.

He smiles at me and I feel relieved. "Chinese?" he asks, with a charming grin.

"Thank you."

He hands me the bag and walks in the door, straight to a shelf full of movies. He pulled a dvd case off the shelf and put the dvd in.

"Jaws, the first real classic. I figured we should start you off at the beginning." he explains.

"How do you mean, 'start me off'?"

"Movies, cinematic classics, American_ history_, Ziva." I cannot tell if he is joking.

"What?"

"Just sit down and watch." he hands me the remote and walks into the kitchen. I sit down and press play. He walks back in a couple seconds later with two bottles of beer.

"Do you live with me? Are we married?" I ask him.

"What?"

"I blew you off and you continue to act like you care about me. You know where everything is in my house-"

"No." he cuts me off. "Not yet, sweet cheeks." he winks and hands me a beer, then picks up the remote to turn up the volume on the television.

I lean back against the couch and he puts his hand over mine. I do not move. I do not pull away. His hands are warm and strong. Something about his touch is strangely comforting, so I intertwine my fingers with his and rest my head on his shoulder. If he is not my husband he is something nearly as important to me- a man I trust and care for.

* * *

I may or may not write more depending on the response, favorite, follow, and review if you want more!

~A


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows, you all put a smile on my face! As per request, here is Chapter 2 of Amnesia.**

**~A**

* * *

"_Explain to me again why it is so important that I see this movie?"_

"_Because it's an American classic, Agent David. Cinematic history. If you want to consider yourself an American then you have to know your American movies." Agent Dinozzo replied while throwing a box of Sour Patch Kids my way."Besides, if you're ever gonna come over to watch movies with me after work, it's a necessary thing that you've seen Jaws."_

"_Why do you think I would go to your house after work to watch movies when I could spend my evenings relaxing in the comfort of my own home with, maybe, a boyfriend of mine?" I questioned him teasingly with a flirtatious grin all too conspicuously painted on my face._

"_Kate always thought it was fun. Besides, why would you want to go to a boring old house with a boring old man when you could watch movies with me?"_

"_Hey guys, Abby wants to know if she should get popcorn?" McGee asked us while holding his Blackberry away from his ear._

"_Yeah, tell her to bring some more beer, too." Dinozzo replied._

"_We already have a case of beer here, what, do you want us to all get kiss drunk Dinozzo?" I questioned him._

"_Piss drunk, David. But if there is kissing involved, I won't argue." He looked intently at me as he said this and I suddenly noticed how close we were sitting, how little space there was between his face and mine, and how little effort would be needed to close that gap._

'_Rule number twelve.' I reminded myself before looking away. Gibbs rules were certainly crippling the usual David spirit: if you want something, take it. And to say that I wanted Tony would be more than an understatement. This was not a typical lustful desire that would regularly end with me getting a new partner or being reassigned. This was no school-girl crush. There is something in me that __**needs**__ Anthony Dinozzo._

"_Tell Abby thank you for me, McGee." My nonchalant change of subject diffused the tension that had built up in only a few moments, leaving only enough time for Tony and I to notice that it was there._

"_Okay, she said she'll be here in about ten minutes." McGee set his phone down and came over to sit next to Dinozzo._

"_Is the autopsy gremlin coming up to watch with us or what?" Tony asked McGee._

"_He said he would come up as soon as he figures out what's wrong with the computers in autopsy." McGee's cell phone buzzed. "Look, that's him now. 'The computer monitors are flickering on and off. If Ducky finds out I broke them he'll kill me, please help.'" McGee read the text from Palmer._

"_Well get on it Probie, we can't have a panicked Palmer tonight." Tony replied._

"_Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back." McGee walked to the elevator to go downstairs._

"_I meant that thing about the kissing, you know. No arguments here." Tony resumed our intimately close positioning next to each other and stared into my eyes, this time demanding a response._

"_I do not think Gibbs would approve of that." _

"_Gibbs isn't here."_

"_Tony," I begin._

"_No, it's okay. It's just, I, I don't know. I thought that I saw something in your eyes. Like you felt like there was more between us. But you're right, let's just be partners, it's for the best."_

"_That's n-"_

"_Hey guys!" Abby interrupted. She ran over to give us both hugs. "Where's McGee?" She looked around the bullpen for him, to no avail._

"_He went down stairs to help Palmer with the computers. It's been a while, you might want to go and help him." Tony answered._

"_Hey Abby!" Palmer shouted from across the room. "I heard you were bringing popcorn, my favorite!" He came over and sat next to Dinozzo._

_McGee grabbed the remote and did the same before pressing play._

"_Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun." I hear from behind me. It was not the sound of the score in the background of the movie, but rather Tony's voice._

"Tony?" I looked to my left to question him about his childish antics, but found myself opening my eyes to see my living room, and Tony standing over me.

"Morning Sweetcheeks, have a nice night? You slept like a baby." He handed me a plate of food while I put 2 + 2 together. I was dreaming, remembering something, I think, but the entire scenario could have been just a fantasy.

"Blueberry pancakes, your favorite." He smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

He came back in a few seconds later and I made space for him on the couch.

"Have we watched Jaws together before?" I inquired.

"Yeah, we watched it with the team a couple of years ago."

"The team, Abby, McGee, and Palmer, right? And Gibbs is our boss, but he was not there that night, neither was Ducky, Palmer's boss."

"You remember it?" His face lit up with excitement when he asked me this.

"A little bit. I dreamed about what happened before the movie. I am not sure if it all actually happened or if there was a little bit of fantasy mixed with reality." _'Fantasy? do you really want to divulge to him at this point in your relationship that you fantasized about him?'_ I mentally criticized myself for that statement.

"Okay, tell me what happened in the dream and I'll tell you if it happened in real life."

"Alright, well, you asked McGee to have Abby pick up some more beer."

"Yes."

"Palmer was freaked out because he broke the computers in autopsy."

"Yes."

"McGee went to help him."

"Yes."

"You told me that you wanted to kiss me, against Gibbs' wishes, I might add."

"Yes."

"That part- it was not just some repressed desire appearing in my dream?"

"Believe me, it was repressed enough by both of us for long enough, but no, it actually happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, for what it is worth, when Abby interrupted me I do believe I intended to tell you that I had feelings for you, but I was not ready to disobey Gibbs."

"Not that it's not worth anything Sweetcheeks, but I definitely know that now."

He patted my leg before grabbing my plate and his and taking them back into the kitchen. I got up to follow him in, but my vision started to spin and my head started pounding. As he walked back in he saw me start to fall over.

"Watch it there Julia Caesar." He ran up to me and held me up for a moment, before laying me back down on the couch.

"What?"

"Julius Caesar. He had epilepsy 'the falling disease'. You know, Shakespeare." I finally caught on to what he was talking about.

"I thought you liked movies."

"I do, but my dad used to make me go to plays with him when I was a kid."

"Oh," was all I could manage to respond with. My head was still doing circles.

"The doctor said you should be careful about getting up all at once." He explained.

"Did she also say I would feel like someone dosed me with GHB?"

"No, I just have that effect on women." He joked. "Look, stay here, let me take care of you today. We'll see how your head feels tomorrow."

I was not usually one to allow someone to 'take care of me for the day' but the version of me in that dream seemed to be, at least with Agent Dinozzo.

"Okay. What is next on the agenda, Star Trek?" I've heard about these movies, so I try a movie quote of my own to see if I can impress him. "These are not the droids you are looking for, yes?"

"That's Star Wars, Ziva. I've got all six of them here, if you want?"

"That sounds- wonderful."

"Okay." He walked over to a shelf next to the TV and selected a DVD.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"After that night, that I dreamt about, after that discussion, we ended up dating, did we not?" I would not regularly put myself out there like that, but with the way I knew I felt about Anthony Dinozzo, I knew I had to.

"We sort of ended up dating yeah."

He had a gentle grin pulling at the corners of his mouth and I knew that I had to go on and explain my question. "I have never been an expert on emotions, and I may not _entirely_ remember our relationship, but in that dream I knew, more than I ever have, that I was in love with you. I just thought you should know." I pulled a blanket over my body and leaned back against the side of the couch.

Tony put the disc in and snuggled up next to me.

"You may not remember me or our relationship, but I think you should know that I love you too."

* * *

**So it's probably pretty clear at this point that the setting of this fic is somewhere out in AU land post season ten. I hadn't really decided on a setting until now, but yeah, that's it. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you think I should do in future ones, I am totally open to suggestions. Please review/favorite/follow and thank you if you have already.**

**~A**


End file.
